Masked Stranger
by Startistica
Summary: A kiss with a masked stranger accidentally leads to romance with one? two? sources. Encourageshipping (YamixAnzuxYami). Renamed from DM Spiritshipping. Also includes Revolutionshipping & Peachshipping. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

 **~Written originally for Encourageshipping Week.  
Prompt: Superheroes.**

* * *

She kissed him-

-the mysterious superhero that the city had dubbed Yami (an oxymoron for the fact he fought against the perils of darkness).

She kissed _him_.

The kiss wasn't a sudden impulse like she thought it had been. It was deliberate, slow and sensual. Her delicate hands held on to his shoulder as she gently kissed her masked hero. Meanwhile, her masked stranger unconsciously let his hands grab hold of her waist as he kissed back with a stronger intensity than he had meant to.

"Who... are you?" She vocalized out loud. She stared into the crimson of his eyes once they parted. His eyes were bloodshot-red, sharp and intense. When they looked at her it seemed like they could bore into her soul. His hair contributed to his distinct look; it was tri-colored with crazy rambunctious spikes in blonde, black and red. They reminded her of Yugi's...

Yami's only response was a grin to her question and then a bow before he parted into the night, leaving her alone as the moon shined above her.

At night, in her bed, Téa couldn't sleep. Images of Yami flooded her vision, but for some reason, this time, images of her best friend seeped in... mixing with his. She could admit that she had a slight crush on Yami... but where did Yugi come into this? Was her masked stranger reminding her of her oldest and closest friend?

It was the hair, certainly, but it was more than just the similarity in their hair. She had whisked away a thought and feeling of a sense of familiarity during her moment with Yami. Perhaps it was the whiff of a scent of shampoo that reminded her of Yugi? Or perhaps the feeling of security and calmness in his arms... But, when had she been in Yugi's arms like _that_? She mused. Did she _want_ to be in his arms like that? Sleep did not come easily to her that night, but when it came, she slept the night soundly.

In the morning, she did not hesitate. She visited her dear friend at his home and she was frank. "Can we talk?" was her reply to his greeting at his door. There was an invitation inside and to a seat. She had gained Yugi's attention by her odd, curt behavior. But now her resolve weakened and nervousness suddenly flooded into her. She pulled back a lock of her hair, a habit she picked up on to calm herself in moments like these.

"Téa, what is it?" He inquired, concern dripping in his voice.

"I kissed someone yesterday." She blurted. Yugi blinked at her outburst, and a bit of sadness found its way into his heart. She went on, flashing her eyes up to the ceiling. "He saved me-Yami, and then it just happened." Téa laughed softly about the situation. "I think it's a crush maybe... I feel like a schoolgirl fallen head over heels."

"Oh...?" Yugi tried.

"But." Her eyes darted back to him. "It was weird." Yugi's eyes furrowed. She continued. "I kissed him... and all I could think about afterwards was you."

Yugi took in a deep breath and his eyes now looked down to see Téa's hand reaching out to place atop his. "I don't know how, and I don't know why... but somehow he reminded me so much of you... and how much you mean to me. " Her eyes fell down again. "Perhaps it's crazy that I'm suddenly thinking or maybe just realizing that I think of you in this way, but I do... and I like you Yugi. And, well-" she pulled at a strand of her hair again, "-if you feel the sameway somehow, I'd like to try if you are." She sucked in a deep breath. "I think... I think... I love you." She confessed as her blue eyes turned to look at his facial response.

He was shocked and emotions were flooding his system, and suddenly his mouth was on hers and her mouth on his. She was pulled on to his lap and her arms were wound around his back as his own crept around her waist. This kiss was so different, yet comparable to the one she had the night before. That same feeling of calmness and odd security was found in Yugi's kiss as it did in Yami's. This time, there was a distinct type of passion though, one she hadn't felt before. Her kiss last night was fletched with feelings of risk and fear of temporalness. This however, felt solid and lasting.

"Téa..." he began once they parted. His eyes pointed at the small, golden, pyramid-like pendant worn on a cord around his neck. He picked it up with two of his fingers. He then beckoned her to get up off his lap and he stood up, flicking the pendant around twice until his eyes swirled from amethyst to crimson, sharpening. At the same time, his hair swarmed up, while the magenta in his hair flashed red. In an instant- subtle, but strong characteristics about his appearance changed. His puzzle also expanded into a large, heavy, intricate puzzle. Téa was left utterly speechless.

"Hello Téa," boomed the voice of Yami, maybe Yugi, maybe both.

* * *

 **Miss me? It's been a while. I've certainly missed writing and my lovely reviewers and friends. Life and school has been keeping me busy. I hope to return to writing again in July.**

 **This fic was written on the prompt 'Superheroes' and lightly inspired by Spiderman. I wanted to try to put in the elements of Encourageshipping (formerly called DM Spiritshipping) from the actual series. There was always the fear that loomed over the characters that their time with Yami was temporary and I wanted to add that feeling to the kiss Téa had with Yami. Only this time, it was because Yami was a fleeing superhero and _not_ a Pharaoh who needed to return to the afterlife ;)**

 **A review would certainly put a smile on my face :)**

 **~Startistica**


End file.
